User talk:Ijustgottaburger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ghostwriter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Calvin Ferguson page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Yo Terry! Welcome to the Ghostwriter Wiki site! Hope you enjoy viewing and editing the articles here at your leisure. Take care! JHand04 (talk) 04:09, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Terry Listen Terry, I'm sorry for removing your question & comment about the videos on the episode pages, but this is not Wikipedia. We have every right to upload videos from video sharing sites. When I saw those episode videos, I figured that they were great assets to this wiki. So in conclusion, videos are okay on the episode pages, so it can watchable & readable. BTW, you are welcome to put the plots on the episode pages. Although, I see you got started on this already.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:03, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry dude, I was so in a rush to clean up the mess that other guy made that I failed to spell check.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:10, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello, how are you?. I´ve been reading Ghostwriter information here and I found out Todd Alexander section,how do you know that the man that you posted in "Todd as he looks now" is Todd Alexander Cohen, the one who was Rob Baker in Ghostwriter?. He looks kinda different, this is why I ask you about him.I don´t want to bother you but I hope you could reply to me,I´m very curious.I´m asking this because I found so many Todd Alexanders and is very difficult to know who is who. There is actually a youtube video with another Todd Alexander Cohen, but he works in a company as a business man.He also looks a bit similar to Rob Baker so I´m confused. I would like to know. I´m waiting for your reply!.Ahhhhhhh and there is also a facebook that apparently is from the girl who was Tina but not sure, I found it online.Not sure if I´m allowed to post videos or facebook links here. This is why I´m asking you first if you want to receive the things that I´m saying. I hope you can help me!. Tonkslunahermy (talk) 17:06, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Tonkslunahermy Hi, what did you decide about Todd Alexander?. I saw that "his" picture that would show him now was removed. I wanted to ask you something else. Do you have any idea where I can watch The new Ghostwriter Mysteries?. I can´t find the episodes online at all and not even to download them :(.I read they are 13 episodes. Tonkslunahermy (talk) 22:49, April 23, 2016 (UTC)Tonkslunahermy Ahhhhhhhh I see!. Actually there is a video on youtube that is around 9 minutes, is called "Las nuevas aventuras del Fantasma Escritor ( the title for the new season, that would mean in english The new Ghostwriter adventures") and is a part of an episode, but sadly it isn´t complete and well, it has our dub, latin spanish dub.If you want to watch it, is on youtube. I wonder if you could find somewhere Ghostwriter episodes with latin spanish audio, I´ve been searching everywhere and I only could find the episode Don´t stop the music with our dubbing, and it would be great to have all the episodes with latin dub,I know you speak english but maybe you know how to get the latin spanish version!.So this is why I ask!. And I remember that back then I started the new season with the new cast and I didn´t like it back then but I was curious, maybe I would like it now. Hello,sorry for asking something again.I really need the episode Attack of the Slime Monster part one,Do you have it complete?.In youtube is posted but they posted it wrong, they post episode 1 in episode 2 and episode 4 is the special they did before the season, they ordered it all wrong and I found the first part when the story starts but is divided in parts and some parts of the episode are missing... If you have it complete, would you mind to post it somewhere so I could download it, please?. I would love to watch it complete!.I noticed that something was wrong with that episode on youtube because the first episode said "rewind" and this never happened in the first episode.I hope you can help me,please!.Tonkslunahermy (talk) 04:01, April 28, 2016 (UTC)Tonkslunahermy Ah right, thank you, but I saw that videos already and the problem of that episode is that there is a part cut between part 2 and part 3, because in the end of part 2 Jamal is talking with Alex and that part is cut and in part 3 there is other scene, there are some minutes missing of that episode.I couldn´t find it in youtube, I was wondering if is possible for someone to post it complete on youtube or at least that part completeTonkslunahermy (talk) 22:29, May 2, 2016 (UTC)Tonkslunahermy Hi Ijustgottaburger, I have just made you an admin and Content Moderator for this page. Please feel free to add, edit or remove pages as you see fit. As always, keep up the good work! JHand04 (talk) 01:04, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the help with the "Rally" page. I had just remembered that it was indeed Jamal's house that Rob had directed the rally to when he sent one out and I was coming back to fix that but I see that you beat me to it. Ghostwriter Book List Page Hello. I have seen some recent changes on the Ghostwriter book list page. They seem to be a little odd. A contributor (I know who, though), had added hyperlinks to the rest of the book titles, even if they were not yet created. Certainly, in theory, that seems sound. However, for me (though this just may be personal preference) to view the page with a bunch of red titles is rather queer. It also seems to take away from the more "professional" (though this is of course not a professional site) look of the page. It also makes it quite obvious that a page is not created, and almost seems to state that one was lazy (though that might not be the case). One can easily tell that there are not pages yet created for the books that blue. I also saw your edit to the page, where you had changed the titles of the books, specifying which books were ones based off of story arcs from the show. The reason stated for this was to make it so that the titles of the books that correlated with story arcs from the show would not automatically create a hyperlink to the page for the story arc. This was actually not necessary. It is quite easy, even if those book titles are the same ones as story arcs, to make them not have a hyperlink to the correlating story arcs. That is to make the hyperlink direct to the page for the book, not the story arc. The text of the hyperlink seen on the actual page of the wiki, not the edit page, does not need to be what the hyperlink will direct to. The same word in two different places can direct to two completely different pages, even on the same page. For example, the page for the Ghostwriter book A Match of Wills is here, while the page for the Ghostwriter book Alias Diamond Jones is here. The difference is what is written after the vertical line within the editing mode for the hyperlink. One can do this sort of thing before or after the page that the hyperlink with direct to is created, though it would probably be easier once the page is actually created to cause less confusion. (Also, if the hyperlinks for the story arc books would automatically redirect to the story arcs of the show, perhaps then means that at one point, at least those story arcs did not have the quotation marks for the names of those pages. If that is the case, those pages would have been moved to the current titles later once they were renamed, which include the quotation marks.) Sorry if you knew all of the information included in this talk post already, or if I am incorrect about something. Konecho (talk) 02:39, November 21, 2019 (UTC)Konecho Hello,sorry for bothering you but I´ve been searching Ghostwriter in a good quality,I only found the youtube version,that doesn´t have a very good sound and some episodes are missing (like the first episode of Attack of the Slime Monster). I know the first season was released in DVD,but unfortunatly I can´t buy it.Is there a possibility that someone can upload Ghostwriter in a good quality,please?. Just asking,if this is not allowed ,I´m sorry I didn´t know, is just I don´t know where else to ask.There isn´t many Ghostwriter pages that are active. QuinnLoganfan (talk) 01:03, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Name Hello. In the Ghostwriter book Alias Diamond Jones, it is specifically mentioned that Colonel Baker's first name is Gordon. In the story arc "To the Light", there is something on his desk that I assume has his name on it, but I cannot read it, since the version I had watched was too blurry. Have you watched a version of that arc with the name readable on it? Konecho (talk) 00:29, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Fan Fiction Hello. I was wondering if I would be allowed to create a section for describing fan fiction stories, such as was done for the Ghostwriter episodes, with ratings K (ages five and up) through T (ages thirteen and up). I know that fan fiction stories are certainly not canon. I am a fan fiction author on two websites, and would ask others with stories if they would allow their stories on this wiki. I would only post summaries from authors who I would have permission from to do so. Again, fan fiction is not canon, and therefore perhaps you would think that posting pages about fan fiction stories on this wiki would not be appropriate, but I was just wondering. Konecho (talk) 02:17, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Books Category Hello. Would you know how to make a page in a category to appear before the others in the category page, such as the episode guide in the episodes category? I was hoping to be able to get the Ghostwriter book series page first before the books listed in the books category page. Konecho (talk) 15:41, February 12, 2020 (UTC)